


Returning

by roslynbriarglass



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Making Out, Making Up, Rough Kissing, Smut, handjob, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslynbriarglass/pseuds/roslynbriarglass
Summary: This is my personal fantasy of Jude's return to Elfhame. Angsty, smut situations, and firsts for Jude and Cardan will be had! I always wondered what it would be like if Cardan had to hide out in the mortal world with Jude for awhile before their return? I plan to do a minimum of five chapters! Please leave constructive criticism, as this is my first fanfiction!





	1. Chapter One

(I do not own any of the below mentioned characters and larger concepts, as they all belong to the amazing writer Holly Black. Future chapters will contain smut, and I have no idea how long I will write this, but I will be posting at least five chapters.)

Chapter One

Jude had thoroughly wedged herself between the cushions of her sisters couch, and had no intention of ever removing herself. It had been weeks since Cardan's betrayal, but the sting still stung none the less. How could he? She thought bitterly. How dare he...Well, why not? Did you really think he'd want anything to do with you? You made it too easy for him, like a fish jumping into the fishers boat. You have no one to blame but yourself. Stupid, stupid girl.  
The loud commotion of Vivi and Oak's return, awoke Jude from her self loathing trance.  
As per usual, Vivi was arguing with their younger brother. Oak was a very demanding child, unwilling to take no for an answer and constantly pushing the limits. The allure of the unknown human world had finally lost its charms, and it was becoming increasingly harder to enforce the importance of glamor and self control onto him. Vivi's usually calm demeanor was slowly withering away, especially now that Heather had left her. Jude felt deep sympathy for her sister, but at the same time she harbored anger towards her. How was her trickery any different than Cardan's? When will fairies realize mortals are not for their own amusement? No, Jude knew that wasn't fair. Cardan was methodical in his backstabbing, and Vivi acted out of fear. Wrong as it was, selfish as it was, Vivi's heart was in the right place. Her actions were hastily decided out of love. I'd love to throw him into a iron box...  
“WHERE'S THE CANDY?” Vivi's rising voice frantically screamed out, trying in vain to drown out Oak's screeching.  
“Try the top of the fridge!” Jude shouted back.  
“It's not there!” Vivi wailed, Oak twining her dismay.  
Jude knew very well the candy was not atop the fridge, for she had eaten all of it while watching women scream at one another, before stopping to pose with oranges in their outstretched arms. Stealthily, she shoved the crinkly plastic wrapper of tart, kid-shaped gummies beneath the bottom of the couch. “Maybe they fell behind it?” She offered nonchalantly.  
“Damn it all! Jude, I'm going to need you to go to the store and get some more... please.”  
Jude sighed dramatically, sliding sluggishly off the couch. Vivi stomped into view, glaring down at her, ready for a fight.  
“Alright, alright, I'll go.” Dragging herself off the ground, Jude sulked over to Vivi, cautiously taking the clump of acorns and leaves from her hand. “Aren't you forgetting something?”  
“Oh, right! Get some of that green, minty cold sugar-milk with those chocolate flecks, a box of that crunchy rainbow stuff with the old man in a weird blue hat, and about ten packages of whatever candy you think he'll eat.”  
“So mint ice cream, crunch cereal, and candy? Got it.”  
Vivi looked at her like she was speaking another language. For someone who got out so much, Vivi hardly knew anything about the mortal world. Or perhaps she just didn't care to retain much of anything about it.  
“BUBBLE WATER! BUBBLE WATER!” Oak shouted excitedly.  
“I guess get a few of those bottles, but don't get the ones that say “diet”... he hates that.” Vivi shuddered with seriousness.  
“Actually,” Jude laughed, “I was talking about the money.”  
“Oh my gosh! I always forget you can't do that”. Jude rolled her eyes. Wish I could forget, she thought with envy. Vivi's glamour tickled her palm, and when she looked down there was nearly one hundred and twenty dollars there.  
“That's... that's more than enough.”  
“Well, I was thinking maybe you could get some more... clothes.”  
“Don't push it.”  
“You can't keep borrowing my clothes, Jude!” Vivi snapped a little too harshly, causing her sister to flinch. “I'm sorry,” she softened her tone, “I just hate seeing you like this. This just isn't you... It's been weeks. Don't let him win, go out and revisit the world you once knew. Maybe buying some new clothes will...” Vivi sniffed the air for a second, before covering her nose, “refresh you.”  
Jude put on a brave face. “Maybe your right, I'll see you in a bit”. She left hurriedly, not wanting her sister to see the tears forming in her eyes.  
~  
The streets were crowded, as the air was crisp and people wanted to get out. It must be nice, Jude thought, to just live a normal life. Suddenly her mind was filled with images of a domesticated life with Cardan. She could see him gorging himself on those free golden honey sticks from the local cafe, not understanding how anything could be free. Openly walking about, hand in hand, with no one watching their every move. The way it would feel to kiss him in a dark theatre, as he wondered why people would pay to watch others pretending to do things. Her face burned at the memory of their kisses. Hesitantly, she placed a finger to her beating lips, pushing down until there was pain. Her body missed Cardan as much as her heart. Why? Why can't I have anything? Am I allowed nothing? She shook her head. Jude knew she could never live a normal life, for like her father had trained her, she craved power and action far too much.  
She stopped at the nearest thrift store first. The racks smelled of a musky dust that sought to embrace an overpoweringly sweet smell. Coughing, she pushed the hangers apart, desperate to find something quickly and return to her sister's couch. After picking through a good five aisles, she came upon one labeled Gunne Sax. They looked eerily similar to everyday fae wear. She decided on only purchasing two, as they were slightly expensive. One was a deep, eye-catching crimson, with frilly white piping, and the other a simple dark blue. Yet both had ample room for dagger pockets. Jude never forgot her priorities. On her way to checkout, she grabbed an oversized purple and blue swirled shirt, adorned with a glittery unicorn, and some decadently soft, plaid green sleep shorts.  
As she walked closer to the cash register, Jude smelled the atrociously sweet smell even more. Piling her finds atop the counter, her eyes caught a single stream of grey smoke, slowly curling upwards. Jude peered down examining the source: a thin stick protruding from a small ceramic red and white mushroom. She dipped a finger into the small plop of ash that had collected beneath it, before smelling it gingerly. Instantly, her stomach churned.  
“Oh, you like it huh? I got more in the back... not the back, back.” The shop owner laughed slowly. His eyes were very red and glassy. “Unless you need something from the back, back?” He whispered seriously, his gaze shifting about with paranoia.  
“What's it called?” Jude ignored him.  
“Officially, it's called incense, but the official smell is “fairy magic”.  
Jude snorted softly, no wonder she hated it.  
~

By the time Jude reached the front door, she was utterly exhausted. She hated being away from the static lulls and garishly bright images of the TV. She hated not hearing Vivi's constant reprimanding of Oak, and his ear blaring retorts. She hated being alone with her thoughts. Her eyes felt heavy from the weight of merely existing. Everything she passed reminded her of him. Everything. She never thought she'd be grateful to a shopping bags heaviness in her arms, a heaviness she had to carry around for almost two hours, as she aimlessly wandered about, but she was. The weight of the bags had distracted her from the hurt in her heart, that was until her arms went numb.  
Jude pushed open the door, and was met with more silence. When she was done putting the groceries up, she made the slow trek up the narrow stairs. Being quiet as possible, she peeked in Oak's make shift room. Both he and Vivi were fast asleep, tangled up in one another's arms. Jude wanted more than anything to not be alone right now, but she just couldn't bring herself to wake her sister up. So, to the bathroom she went.  
The lights buzzed slightly when she flicked them on, taking a second to muster up their lackluster brightness. Of course there was a mirror in there, but she refused to look at her reflection. With great care to avoid an accidental glance, she started the shower and shed her clothes. The water lacked pressure and heat, but she didn't care. She actually agreed with Vivi, on this suggestion at least, she really had needed a shower. Jude sighed, squeezing a dollop of hot pink, cake scented body wash into her hand. Only Vivi. Jude took her time, raking the equally sugary scented shampoo into her hair. God, I miss Elfhame.  
~  
The unicorn shirt was delightfully comfortable, as were the shorts. Vivi was right, Jude did feel refreshed. Of course she was still utterly depressed, but at least she was clean now. Jude flipped the TV channels catatonically, while simultaneously eating more of those sourly sweet kid shaped gummies. She had gotten them for Oak, but she just couldn't stop eating them.  
Suddenly, the hair on the back of Jude's neck stood on end. She was being watched. Her adrenaline began excitedly coursing through her veins. Gleefully, she grabbed hold of the closest weapon she could find, a dainty, yet extremely pointy dagger. After weeks of despair and boredom, she finally felt true happiness.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the nice feedback! Now onto what everyone is here for, the smut. This isn't too explicit, but don't get used to that, because this is just the beginning!

Chapter Two  
Without fear, Jude peered carefully out the window, concealing herself behind the faded curtains. There on the porch was the Bomb, a sight that thoroughly surprised her. Eager to see her friend again, she threw open the front door.  
“Oh good, I thought I'd have to wake you, but as usual, you are on top of your game.” The Bomb smiled pulling her into a tight hug, only to release her too soon.  
“I'm not alone.” Judging by her face, Jude knew exactly whom she had brought with her.  
“No.”  
“It isn't that simple.” As if anything ever was.  
“Where is he?” Jude sighed. The Bomb responded by pointing downwards, to a bundled heap of black linen at the bottom of the porch's stairs. “Well I am not picking him up.”  
“Your highness,” the Bomb started quietly, before she getting annoyed and nudging him roughly with her platform boots. Cardan mumbled awake, looking around in awe and confusion.  
“Where am I?” His voice rooted Jude to the spot. It had been so long since she heard him speak. Dreams could never really compare.  
“Somewhere safe.” The Bomb scoffed at his attitude, placing his arm around her neck. Begrudgingly she helped him up the stairs. Cardan kept his head down, until the topmost step. When he finally lifted his head, his eyes looked upon her with such an intense, untrusting gaze. Jude stepped back, keeping the spring loaded door from closing on the three of them. Once they were all inside, Cardan stood very close to her, refusing to look anywhere else. It was the most uncomfortable feeling Jude had ever felt. She felt as though she were running into an ex, not standing before her husband. Unsurprisingly, the silence became too much for Cardan. Slowly, he put a hand outward, softly stroking it against hers.  
“Don't touch me!” Jude growled, but this only delighted Cardan. It was as though he thought she was mirage or something. Stumbling even closer, he leaned into her hair, inhaling deeply.  
“You smell like a feast,” Cardan purred sloppily into her locks, flushing her cheeks, “like cake.”  
“Is he drunk?!” Jude whispered angrily, jumping back from him. Cardan's lower lip was protruding in an elegant pout, his feelings having been hurt. Quickly, he glanced around the room, taking in all of his surroundings, hoping to save some shred of dignity.  
“Of course he's drunk,” the Bomb shrugged quietly.  
Jude watched as Cardan fell to his knees and crawled towards the TV, like a moth to the flame.  
“Did you honestly think I'd be able to get him here of his own accord?”  
“You drugged him!”  
“No!” the Bomb looked sincerely offended. “ I just encouraged him... repeatedly. It wasn't all that hard really.”  
“As much as I love seeing you,” Jude stepped closer, dropping her voice even lower, “what makes you think I would want to see him.”  
“A King needs his Queen,” the Bomb responded knowingly.  
Jude's eyes widened with shock. “He told you!”  
“Me... and the whole kingdom.”  
“WHAT?!” Jude abandoned the whispering.  
“Look, Jude, I haven't much time. Shortly after he announced your nuptials there was a breach. An attempt on his life was made, one I barely caught. He isn't safe any longer. No one knows your location, expect for me... this is the only option I have. And since he banished you from Elfhame, I couldn't very well bring you there, or I would have. Of course he refused, hence the drunkenness. You are much better at all of this than any of us.” The Bomb's tone took on a sudden pleading infliction.  
Jude slumped against the door beside her.  
“ I know he's done practically the worst thing he could have ever done to you, but since you've left he's basically gone, well...” she gestured towards Cardan, who was now attempting to greedily shove Jude's gummies into his mouth.  
“Damn it!” Jude hissed, as a sudden onslaught of anger hit her.  
The Bomb gave her a sympathetic look. “I need to be going. When I can get back to you, I will. For now, keep him from doing something stupid, and think of a loophole, or something, anything, to get your ass back to Elfhame.” Before giving Jude a chance to respond, she disappeared into the night.  
“Fuck.. fuck... fuck...” Jude paced back and forth worriedly.  
Cardan turned around, slowly looking her up and down, “you want to?”  
Jude sighed exasperatedly. He is completely loaded, she told herself repeatedly, as she balled up her fists. “Just stay where you are and be quiet,” she gritted out.  
“Your request is my command,” he slurred with mock gallantry.  
“You must really be drunk, if you forgot...”  
He looked at her with child like confusion, making sure not to move or speak.  
“Never mind,” she spoke quickly, fearful that he might get a splash of clarity if she spoke too much.  
~  
“ What. The Hell.”  
Those were the first words Jude heard upon waking up. She didn't remember falling asleep last night, but she certainly remembered her unwanted guest. Vivi stood in front of her, her hands on her hips, a shocked laugh wheezing out of her.  
“How long?” She sighed.  
“I don't know,” Jude breathed out slowly, anxiously running her fingers through her hair.  
“Well, Heather...” Vivi started, a smile creeping across her lips, “ wants to give it another go. She asked me if I wanted to bring Oak and you over for the weekend, but she called it a three day weekend? Where do they get the third day!? Apparently, she found a place by the beach, but I'm assuming you are a bit tied up...”  
“To say the least,” Jude agreed.  
“You can't tell me what's going on, can you?”  
“Probably not.”  
“And I shouldn't tell our father?”  
“Definitely not.”  
“Well, I guess it's good thing he has no idea where we stay.”  
“Yeah...”  
“Okay, well... I guess I'll go pack and get Oak ready.”  
Jude desperately wanted to beg her to stay, she couldn't fathom what she would say to Cardan when he woke up, but she knew that would be selfish. Plus, it really was the safest option possible to not have them here.  
~  
Vivi and Oak had been gone for two hours, and since waking, Jude had refused to take her eyes off of Cardan. She ran over a million scenarios in her head, as to what she could and would say. Should she scream at him? God, did she want to. Should she give him the silent treatment? No, she didn't have that kind of self control. You better not cry, she warned herself.  
Cardan was still laying in his commanded spot from last night. His breathing was beginning to quicken, and his body was starting to jostle around. Then his eyes snapped open, and he was instantly on his feet. He rubbed his eyes aggressively, before meeting her gaze.  
“Jude.” His voice was pained. “Why...why am I here ?”  
“You were delivered here.” She was pleased with how emotionless her voice sounded.  
“I'm assuming the Bomb?”  
Jude nodded.  
“It was just one threat, one breach...she's really blowing this whole thing out of proportion, isn't she?” He smiled gently at his pun, yet Jude remained statue-like, allowing the silence to build. She knew the one thing Cardan hated more than anything else was silence. It was one of the very few things they truly shared in common. It was also something they both loved to dish out, but couldn't possibly take themselves.  
“You look well,” he spoke softly.  
“You have no idea.” She hissed, embarrassing herself.  
“I had too.”  
“Don't you dare. You used me.”  
“No, I tried for once to grant myself happiness, but realized the selfishness of it too late.”  
“So you want to take it back?” She dug her nails into her palm, angered by how desperate her tone was. “This was always something you would resend when it became too hard, wasn't it? I have no voice here, do I? Will I ever have a voice?”  
“That is... I would never.”  
“So what, I am just supposed to live apart from you? What kind of wife lives apart from her...”  
“I know, I am at just as much of a loss as you.”  
“Really!? Because this was your decision! Or did you forget that?”  
“No, I am haunted by it everyday.”  
“Oh please,” Jude scoffed, as the tears released themselves, flowing hot drops down her cheeks.  
“Nothing has bloomed since you left me, nothing. Elfhame is barren and muddied. You were my life, you were the flowers in the garden, the rose on a cruel vine.”  
“Stop.”  
“May I touch you?”  
“I don't know...”  
Cardan took her uncertainty as a yes, and embraced her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, while he peppered the crown of her head with slow, lingering kisses. Jude held tightly to his back, leaning all of her weight onto him. Soon, his kisses came on faster, until he was cupping her chin with his fingers, pulling her mouth towards his. Jude wondered if it would always be like this between the two of them. Misunderstandings, fights, and then releases.  
His lips grazed a few slow and brief kisses against hers, as if he was too afraid she might tell him to stop. Holding his hands tightly to her face, she dragged his bottom lip into her mouth. She felt his knees buckle slightly, knocking into her bare thighs. Cardan went to pull away, but she held onto his lower mouth with her teeth, not wanting to break their contact. He let loose a soft moan, sliding his slender fingers into her hair. Then his tongue was plunging itself into her mouth and a battle of dominance commenced.  
They weren't going to go that far, it was too soon for that, but she needed to some part of him inside of her. Her mind went back to those careful ministrations they once shared, and she longed for it deeply. Without ending their kiss, Jude aggressively shoved Cardan's pants off of him. Again, his knees buckled against her thighs, but no protests were made. Snaking her hand down, she grabbed hold of him, stroking the hot, pulsing skin. His moans filled her mouth, vibrating her tongue and teeth. His moans turned into pleading gasps the faster she stroked. In no time at all, his velvet tail tightly coiled itself around her leg, hard enough to cut off circulation, as he came all over her shirt.  
Cardan's face was flushed, his eyes nearly pitch black. Swiftly, he slid Jude out of her soiled shirt, and buried his face between her breasts, licking, nipping, and squeezing whatever he could get his hands on. Jude found herself whimpering and nearing release from the mere sight of it. Suddenly, his tail was stroking the inseam of her shorts methodically, causing her to whimper and gasp. His hands slipped underneath the shorts, grasping at her asscheeks possessively.  
“Mortal clothes,” he panted, “are so accessible.” “ Never get rid of these,” he commanded while dragging them off of her. He shoved his tail away, and Jude thoroughly mourned the loss of it's touch. Cardan barely allowed her to contemplate it, as he picked her up and placed her down along the length of the couch. Wasting no time, he sank down to his knees beside her, grabbing her chin in his hands, turning her face towards his. Slowly, he slid his thumb into her mouth, as he filled her with two of his fingers at an equal pace. His mouth was ajar, as he sank all the way in, twining hers.  
“Bite, if I go too fast,” he breathed into the shell of her ear. She nodded wantonly. Immediately, he was pumping into her with an unrelenting, steady swiftness. Though she was completely naked, it was his fierce, lust filled gaze that made her feel entirely exposed. His fingertips were expertly brushing against a wondrous internal spot, hurriedly coaxing it to completion. Jude felt betrayed by her mouth, for she failed to assert authority over the high pitched cries that were flowing from it. The tension snapped, and she bucked upwards with his name on her lips.  
Cardan hurriedly withdrew his fingers, jolting upwards. He caught himself just in time to cum all over her stomach. The hot spurts, searing her tender, flushed flesh.  
Jude felt the sudden urge to leave, and be alone.  
“I need to shower,” she spoke quickly, wiping off her stomach with her discarded shirt.  
“Is that an invitation?”  
“No I need to be alone.”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“No. No, you didn't. I just need a moment alone. A lot is happening.”  
Cardan looked hurt, but he nodded his head. “I'll be here whenever you get out, take as long as you'd like”.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits! I take requests!

Chapter Three 

Jude let the warm shower spray run over her body. Why did you do that? Why did you do that?! She cursed herself inwardly. Because you needed it, you can’t deny yourself of him. You deny yourself all the time. Both of you deny yourself anything that brings you happiness. He pushed me away! No, you know why he did that. Do you honestly think he did that to get rid of you? I don’t know. No, you know. You know he was just as lost. He panicked and tried to protect you. He was honest with you, just not the version of honest you wanted to hear. You can tell yourself it was a methodical backstabbing all you want. You deflect to that, because you think you are too strong to hurt. Yet that pain you grieve means you are alive. You get to feel. Do you truly think no one could love you like that? You’ve earned at least this much. You both deserve love.   
Suddenly, the ring Cardan had given her felt tight on her finger. Twisting it gingerly, she was reminded of their vows. Through all the pain, she could never bring herself to take it off. It had become a part of her. She thought to remove it would be akin to admitting it never happened. Surely, that counted for something right?   
But love? Did Jude love him? This was a common question she found herself returning to, time and time again. She’d never been in love before, so how could she know? Would she die for him? She believed so, in fact she nearly did. Would he die for her? Deep down she knew, that yes he would. The thought gutted her. Then she truly understood why he did what he did, why he sent her away.   
As she turned off the shower, she watched the drain slowly swallow the small bit of water that had collected at her feet. Just as she too, felt that last bit of anger drain away.   
After toweling herself off, Jude changed into the crimson Gunne Sax dress she thrifted the day before. It actually fit all her curves perfectly, something she struggled with in Elfhame. The swooped neckline, barred more skin, specifically cleavage, than she liked, but she didn’t want to borrow her sisters clothes anymore. That clearly had been upsetting Vivi.   
She grabbed two of the glittery, black elastics off of the sinks countertop, and divided her hair down the middle. Lazily, she secured two low placed buns behind her ears. Oak had taken to calling them “kitty buns”, as they looked like little cat ears, and Jude quite liked that.  
~  
Cardan was exactly were he had said he would be when she returned to the living room. He looked so odd in this world. Too perfectly formed, too elegantly lithe, sitting upon the well worn powdered blue, floral couch. She guess she looked pretty out of place too most days. Though it was her carefully calculated steps and untrusting gaze that drew attention to her, not her looks, she guessed.   
“Your beauty really brings out the color in that dress.” Cardan spoke with sincere honesty. His head had turned the second she walked in, his dark eyes drinking her in leisurely. It wasn’t a lust filled look, but more of a relief filled assurance. They had time for that now. Maybe it was a good thing they had jumped each other’s bones earlier that morning, for now there was no urgency of the flesh. Well, not as much...  
Jude allowed a tiny smile to slip out in response to his compliment. She joined him on the couch, teaching him how to flip through the channels with the remote. They sat like that for a moment, just enjoying one another’s company. Overtime, Jude slipped her hand onto his, entwining her fingers between his pale digits. In response, he squeezed her hand warmly as she nestled her head into his arm. She was thankful he hadn’t asked her if she was okay after sudden need of space, or what the plan was. He must be craving the same thing she craved too. Today they both needed to simply be Cardan and Jude.   
“So people watch this “television”, daily?”  
“Yes, hours at a time.”   
“I don’t get it.... but I can’t look away.”  
“I thought you’d say something like that.” Jude smiled at him. He kissed her forehead gently, before smiling back at her, as if what she had said touched him in someway.   
“You know they have places called a “movie theatre”, where a screen like this is even bigger? Almost the size of a castle’s wall. People pay to sit in reclining seats and watch a longer show in the dark. Sometimes they have to wait in line, because everyone else wants to do the same, at the same time too. Oh, and they also have refreshments! Fizzy, sweet, bubbly water and lots of sugary candy! I’ve only been once, when I was really little, but I loved it!” She breathed deeply, somewhat embarrassed by her swift burst of excitement.   
“Let’s go then,” Cardan said with eager fascination.   
“Really? You want to?”  
“Yes, that is...if you want to?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t have boughten it up if I didn’t.”  
“Why didn’t you just come out and say so then?”  
“I don’t know, fear of rejection?”  
“I can’t see myself ever rejecting you again...” he responded with a pained look on his face. Jude understood the implication.   
“I know.” She kissed him softly on the lips, cupping his cheek gently in her palm. “We’ll need to find you a disguise though, you can’t go out in that. People will stare...too much, and we need to keep a low profile,” she laughed pulling away from him. “I don’t think Vivi will mind if you borrow one of her shirts. I guess your pants and boots should be fine. The sword has to go though, and maybe loose the jewelry store on your hand.”   
Cardan cradled his fingers possessively, gasping in offense. Jude raised her eyebrows at him, snorting at his dramatic response.   
“If you insist,” he caved, removing three gaudy rings from his hand and plopping them down on the couch. One ring in particular was incredibly opalescent and the size of an eyeball. It was ridiculous, but Jude secretly loved it.   
Rings. Jude wondered if he had noticed that she still was wearing the one he had given her. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Cardan’s eyes drifted towards it. Instantly, his face was awash in a serene countenance, his dark eyes widening. Thankfully, he turned quickly, asking Jude which way the clothes were.   
“Follow me!” She spoke a little too loudly, racing up the stairs to hide her face from view.   
“This movie theatre, does it have that candy that looks like sour, squishy children covered in sugar?” Cardan called after her hopefully.   
~  
They walked side by side with a bit of distance between them. A sense of shyness had overcome them, ever since Cardan had noticed she was still wearing her wedding ring. But she didn’t want to dwell on that now.   
Jude was very pleased with how his “disguise” had turned out. She had given him one of Vivi’s oversized sleep shirts. It had a large orange cat, hiding under a blanket on it, declaring “I hate Monday’s””. Cardan couldn’t understand why a cat would hate a day, protesting the quality of it, but in the end, he reluctantly wore it. It paired oddly well with his sleek black, form fitting pants and oversized boots. Atop his head sat a slouched grey hat, one Heather had given Vivi as a present, perfectly concealing his his ears.   
Even though she had dressed him down, people still stared, making her on edge. Of course, she had allowed both of them to carry a dagger each, being that it was the only thing small enough to conceal. With each step, the coolness of it’s handle tapped at her ankles, as she had hidden it near the hem. Annoying as it was, it gave her something to focus on.   
Soon they had arrived at the movie theatre. It was nearing dusk and with a loud pop the lights unexpectedly shuddered on, startling the both of them. The ticket booth attendant looked them up and down with uncertainty. He was short, peppered in freckles, and had shaggy blonde hair. Yet, all of this was overshadowed by the thick, black glasses he wore, covering nearly three quarters of his face. He looked as if he was annoyed with the world.  
“Two for whatever is the most exciting.” Cardan requested proudly, shoving the glamoured money at the young attendant. The boy looked at him oddly, typing away slowly at his screen.   
“You have about an hour until “Massacare Rampage: The Revenge” starts, do you still want to purchase the tickets?” The boy asked with staged friendliness.   
“Yes, yes I do!” Cardan responded with great excitement, causing Jude to giggle. “Question, do you serve alcohol?”   
“No, not at this location, sir...” Hesitantly, the boy slipped the two tickets towards Cardan, clearly thankful for the plexiglass that separated them.   
“Well what should we do now?” Cardan turned toward Jude expectantly.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Actually, yes.”  
“I know just the place.” Jude went to grab his hand, but thought better of it. Luckily, Cardan was none the wiser, as he was gleefully looking at their movie poster with anticipation.   
~  
The cafe was basically empty, something Jude had not counted on. The many times Vivi has taken her, it was packed to the brim with people. She was at a crossroads of wanting to be alone with Cardan, and needing an audience to drown out their sudden awkwardness between one another.   
“I’ll order.” Jude smiled warmly at Cardan, as she watched him worriedly ponder the menu with apprehension. “Well, take two hot chocolates please, with whip cream on top.” The older cashier with a graying mohawk of green, made small talk with Jude about Vivi and Oak while she prepared their order. It pleased Jude to know, that despite the fact she was still learning, Vivi had found a belonging in this world. After grabbing her drinks, she paid the woman, who then looked over at Cardan longingly, before winking and nodding her head in approval at Jude.   
Jude blushed, smiling with thanks, as she carefully found her way over to Cardan. He was standing among the cup lids, sweeteners, napkins, and stirrers.   
“What’s coconut sugar? Why is this sugar brown? Why does it proudly declare that it is so? Who would want brown sugar? It looks like sand! Is that sugar really made out of lavender?”  
“I’d leave that one be...” Jude warned, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust, while grabbing a handful of honey straws. Cardan looked at her with confusion. “I know you’ll love these,” she assured him.   
“We can sit here,” she offered, guiding him towards a corner table in the back, below a net of twinkling lights. They sat across from one another, both unsure of what to say. The hardly ever talked outside of plotting and fighting, but they both had silently agreed upon not talking about such things... for now.   
Cardan swiftly picked up his hot chocolate, hurrying down a large gulp before Jude could warm him.  
“I should have known,” he choked, “with the name “hot” chocolate and all.”  
Jude smiled empathetically. “Here,” she said, snapping the top of a honey straw and handing it to him. “It’s honey, it should help the burn.”   
He took it with thanks, and shot it back quickly, swirling it around his mouth.   
“They give you these for free?” Cardan asked in surprise.   
“Yes,” Jude giggled.   
“ Lets take the rest of them and the sand sugar, I’m curious now.”  
“No, that would be rude.”  
Cardan looked at her questioningly.   
“Never mind,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.   
“So can I?”  
“No!”  
~  
The movie theatre was slightly more packed than the cafe had been, and for that Jude was incredibly thankful. They found one of the last empty rows, and shuffled sideways in.   
“Woah,” Cardan gasped as the chair leaned back, the second he sat in it.  
“I told you!” Jude laughed airly, while Cardan regained his balance. The lights dimmed on them, leaving only the tiny bit of glow from the steps visible.   
The screen flashed with green and then showed a man comically dancing with a woman to upbeat music.   
“Is this the show?” Cardan asked.   
“No, it’s something called a preview. It’s what you watch before the movie starts, that tells you about other movies you could see.”  
“That’s ...interesting”.   
About a half hour later, the movie began. The screen opened to a white hued flashback of a mans friend being killed with an axe, splitting him clean down the middle.   
“Is this real?” Cardan asked with disgust and intrigue.   
“No, it’s fake, like a mortals version of glamor.” Suddenly Jude felt bad, knowing he wasn’t the biggest fan of violence, but it didn’t seem to be fazing him.   
The screen went to white again, this time with a snowy landscape, illuminating a couple in the front thoroughly enjoying each other’s company.   
“You can kiss in here?” Cardan whispered in amazement.   
“Yes,” Jude whisked back, laughing nervously, as she was taken aback by his reaction. “You can kiss everywhere here.”   
“Is it allowed?” He spoke louder, making someone cough with annoyance behind them. He was now cranking his neck to get a better look, causing Jude to slap his arm playfully.   
“Yes, it’s allowed!” She hissed, trying to hold back her laughter. She placed a finger to her lips, “you need to be quieter!”  
Someone was being decapitated on the screen, blood spraying the camera artistically.   
“Well that’s not how that happens at all.” Cardan scoffed.   
“Cardan, shush!” Jude breathed, placing her hand on his mouth. A shiver went through her, as he kissed the palm of her hand unexpectedly. She quickly retrieved it, glaring at him. “We paid to see this,” she huffed.   
“Did we though?”  
“Hush!” The annoyed cougher, in the back row growled.   
“ That man in the back, is he an nobility?” Cardan whispered against her ear, making her squirm slightly.   
“Not likely.” Jude mumbled, her cheeks burning. He leaned back, staring at her for a moment. “What?!” Jude mouthed defensively.   
“Am I doing something wrong?” He breathed, nuzzling against her neck with a devious grin.   
Jude shook her head, gripping the arms of her plush chair.   
Cardan trailed his tongue, along the bend of her neck, stopping to engulf the shell of her ear in his mouth. Jude dropped their beloved box of prized candy all over the floor, creating a rainbowed mess.   
“Jude,” he purred into her ear, “I’m beginning to think you want me to kiss you in this dark, dark movie theatre. Is that why you brought me here?”  
“No,” she exhaled softly.  
“It’s a shame you can lie, my queen, but it sure does make things more fun.”   
He kissed his way down her neck, sucking harshly on the delicate spot beneath her ear. He was leaving his mark, and she readily leaned into his mouth. She fumbled around blindly, searching for his hand, and when she did Jude crushed it within hers, hoping it would help stifle her reactions.   
“What all can we do in here?” He sighed, releasing her neck, blowing swiftly on the new burn. He turned her face towards his, and hungrily placed his lips to hers. His tongue sought entrance, and she hurriedly swallowed it in. Placing his an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, until he had dragged her into his lap. His tongue roamed all over the inside of her mouth, over teeth and gums without favoritism. Simply relishing every inch of her. Jude hastily returned the favor, as cries of war and strife boomed throughout the theatre. His hand began to grope itself up her thigh, digging into the soft flesh with need. His hardness was straining against her rear, and her body was pushing itself along it unknowingly. They broke apart to breathe and Cardan wasted no time in capturing her ear once more.   
“What all can we do in here?” He repeated impatiently in her ear.   
“GET A ROOM!” The man in the back yelled angrily.   
“I think we should leave,” Jude panted, scrambling off his lap with embarrassment.   
“Somewhere I can have my wife all to myself I hope,” Cardan responded lustily.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am truly sorry for this long delay in chapter four! University is no joke, and to all who had finals this week, good luck! I am very pleased with the moved up release date of 'Queen of Nothing", as I am sure the rest of you are too! Anyways, thank you for your patience and 1000 hits! Also, I know one of you got my erotic short off of Amazon, name is the same on there as my name on here, and for that, thank you! I am currently working on the second part!  
> WARNING: explicit oral smut ahead!

Cardan wanted to completely devour every inch of Jude. The time in between their departure of the movie theatre and their arrival into Vivi's home was a blur. Mere seconds after stepping over the spring-loaded threshold Cardan immediately dragged her to the floor, their mouths never breaking contact. He moaned hungrily into her mouth, his hands roaming themselves along the crimson velvet of her dress. She gasped into his mouth as he took liberty of her covered breasts, squeezing them none to kindly with his palms. He was on top of her now, and she repeatedly rammed her hips into his with intensity. Cardan was shocked, delighted and intrigued by her eager want, his bodies response to her overly evident in his pants. Clawing his way down her curves, he began bunching up the crushed velvet around her waist, all the while relentlessly kissing her anywhere his lips could reach. Jude shivered as the coldness hit her now bare stomach, her hands instantly going to slide her under garments off. Hurriedly, Cardan placed his hands over her, stopping the intended removal. Not just yet, he thought, breathing an airy laugh into her ear. Oh, how he loved his impatient bride.   
"Cardan", Jude whimpered breathlessly, her body trembling with need. He daringly glanced down at her, having never really taken in the image of her beneath him before, for fear of drowning further in all that she was. He would die a thousand times happily for one peek at such a wondrous sight. Her eyes were tightly closed, yet their thick lashes were fluttering like a pair of dazed butterflies. Her cheeks were rosy, in a flustered state of perfection, as her lips quivered with anticipation. The swell of her breasts, heaving deeply with each shallow breath, desperate to keep up. It was during this adoration, that Cardan took note of how small she was in comparison to him. The words small and Jude never really occurred in the same sentence or thought, as her presence was so big, at least in his life, and demanding of attention. Her thoughts and vocal praises and oppositions equally large. Yet in this moment, he relished how truly lucky he was to witness her at her most delicate state of stature, her most intimate relinquishing. Suddenly, Cardan felt himself being flipped onto his back, Jude's eyes hungrily gazing into his. Would he always be this lost in her, losing all track of reality occurring before him? He certainly hoped so.   
Cardan moved to speak, but ever the observant one, Jude swiftly placed her palm across his mouth hindering his expected protests. He groaned playfully against his new skin restraint, peppering her lifelines with greedy kisses. Soon her mouth was hovering hotly over the bulge of his pants, causing him to buck upwards in surprise. Jude giggled evilly at his response, making him want her even more. Gingerly, she began sliding the skin tight pants off of his slim waist. Once again he dared a look at her. Her eyes were glossy with lust, her face slack with intense desire and intent. No longer was she closing her eyes. No, now she looked at him as if he were prey, making his strain throb painfully. Unwilling to break their locked gaze, Jude continued to stare as she hastily shoved his boots and pants completely off, springing him free. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, its echo loud in the weighted silence of the room. Ever so slowly, without looking away, Jude began lowering her face towards his want. His breathing grew louder, coming in swift, short bursts of earnest. He'd never gone this far before, despite what all thought. Of course his hands and tongue had searched all mysteries of youthful hormones, but never had a mouth encased his, nor would he have allowed it to. How thankful he was for that now.   
As their eyes bore into one another, she took him all the way in between her lips. He gasped loudly, breathing fast and nervously, scared this would end before it had the chance to begin. She paused allowing them both to get used to the feeling, and after determining they were both comfortable enough to continue, she slid her mouth back up, releasing him with a subtle pop. "Fuck" he whimpered timidly, embarrassed slightly at the way his voice sounded. Grinning, she finally took her eyes off of his, turning her attention to his member, swirling her tongue hesitantly across its tip. "Ah" he found himself exclaiming, which encouraged Jude to engulf him in her mouth once more. Slowly, she dragged her mouth up and over him, gliding her tongue behind. How would he be able to handle sex with her, if this alone felt like a small death? He moaned loudly, as she repeated her ministrations, this time cupping his tautness in her hands. His trembling digits reached out desperately to gently grab hold of her face, in order to stop her. He knew he was close, seconds from it, and he didn't want to finish in her mouth. Yet this only encouraged her further, making her groan with him inside of her mouth, vibrating her lips deliciously against his searing flesh.   
"Jude," he hurriedly gasped, "Jude stop, I'm going to.... oh... please..."  
There was no doubt in his mind, that Jude knew exactly what was about to happen, evident by the way she possessively shoved his wayward hips down, locking them in place with her hands.  
"Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude." He repeatedly breathed, leaning up to watch her swallow his hot finish, as his completion rocked him. He knew his face was slack with surprise and amazement. It took only a moment for his vulnerable embarrassment to die down, before he smiled at her wickedly.   
"Your turn."  
Having just experienced the vulnerability felt during such an act of intimacy, Cardan was careful not to proceed too fast, despite the desperate want to. Now it was his turn to turn her over, to be the one on top of them. Clinging her to him, he carefully turned their bodies over, until she was sprawled out beneath him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, sensing her bodies tensed nervousness.  
“Will you allow me?”  
Seemingly unable to answer him, Jude swallowed thickly, nodding her head. Her eyes were closed again, but he wasn't bothered by it. Whatever it took to allow her the comfort of enjoying herself, and   
while the adorable buns had allowed easy access to the sensitive skin of her neck, Cardan wanted to ravage Jude with her wild, dark locks free. Taking the rough, almond-like tips of his nails, he swiftly cut through the black elastics, releasing her brunette waves. His hands dived beneath their deep sea, eager to drown, as his mouth sailed downward to the impasse of her breasts. With large, open mouth kisses, and grazing nips, he continued towards her peaks, hard and unmissable. Eagerly, he enveloped them in his mouth over the dress, making her squirm deliciously. Sensing her nervousness, he decided to leave the dress on, giving her some sense of modesty.   
Then he swam further out, slithering down to his final destination, causing Jude to clench at the carpet beneath her fingertips, though it was too short for any sort of bracing. He stared at her under garment, deciding he liked it far too much to remove. Pushing it to the side, he forgot all preconceived wishes of pleasuring her in a slow and gradual manner. This new view was nothing short of primal lust, the likes of which he had never experienced before. Greedily he darted forward, sliding his tongue within her slick folds. She cried out, uninhibitedly, quickly grasping hold of his hair. Earnestly he continued, offering her not a second of rest, as he licked, sucked and plunged. No part of her sex was left unexplored. He knew she was met with completion mere seconds in. But it was quick, due to the newness of such an act, too quick to truly enjoy. Cardan was dissatisfied with this, as he wished her to experience that true mounting pleasure, the kind one must chase.   
Hungrily, he shoved her legs further apart, placing his hands underneath her rear, propping her up, before ramming his tongue deeply in. She whimpered in a sobbing fashion, dragging him higher up and closer by large tufts of his hair.Taking the hint, he slid his tongue upwards to that little bundle of nerves, sucking it in gently between his teeth. Sucking ever so softly, he felt her legs begin to shake, as the chase began. He kept his pace consistent, sucking softly, but without stop. Soon, she was trying to escape his hold, as the pleasure became too much to feel, but he held her down, along with the help of his tail, her breathy moans of ecstasy music to his ears. As the shakes faded, he released his hold on her, putting her under garments back into place. Jude pulled him to her lips kissing him with a slow desperation, as Cardan rolled off of her. Placing a kiss to her sweat laden forehead in a soothing manner, he cradled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively, his tail lazily caressing her back. There they laid through the night, intwined together, breathing in tandem, as their heart beats synced.


End file.
